1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for collecting information and in particular to a system and method for registering and keeping track of the activities of attendees at a trade show, convention, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of planning and organization is necessary to put on a trade show, convention, or other public or quasi-public event involving a large number of participants. Prospective attendees must be notified regarding the time and place of the event, as well as the activities which will take place at the event, and registrations must be handed expeditiously, particularly when large numbers of attendees are expected.
Registration procedures typically involve the attendee's completing a registration form, either in advance if he or she decides to register early, or "at the door" prior to being admitted to the event. An identification badge is then prepared by writing or typing pertinent information, such as the name, address and/or business affiliation of the attendee, on the badge. A registration number may also be assigned to each attendee and reproduced on his badge. Furthermore, if the event includes special activities, such as, for example, seminars, workshops and banquets, to which entry will be limited to selected attendees, special tickets or other passes must be issued for each of these special activities, which further complicates the registration process.
At a crowded trade show or convention, it is often difficult for individual operators of a booth or exhibit to keep track of the flow of visitors to their respective booths or exhibits and to record all of the many requests for information and inquiries made by the visitors. It is customary for visitors to leave business or other "calling" cards at the booths, together with handwritten inquiries and requests for additional information concerning the products or services displayed at that booth. In addition, the operator of the booth may want to keep track of the visitors to his booth. Unfortunately, the prior art provides no efficient way to keep track of the identities, business affiliations and specific inquiries and requests of these visitors, particularly when several of them converge on a booth at the same time.
At some trade shows and conventions, plastic credit card-like identification badges are issued to the attendees and each both operator is equipped with a device similar to a credit card machine for generating credit card-like receipts containing the information on the badge. Although basic information about the visitor such as his name, address and business affiliation may be recorded, any specific inquiries or areas of interest expressed by the visitor must be manually recorded by the booth operator.
Another problem often encountered by the booth operator is the problem of visitor flow. It is often difficult to determine when or if additional personnel are needed to staff a particular booth or exhibit at certain times of the day when visitor flow is particularly heavy. Because each show is unique in its schedule and offerings, it is difficult to predict the times at which the visitor flow will be particularly heavy or light, so that staffing requirements can be met.